New Years
by Yoooooo
Summary: Mindy has to deliver a baby on New Year's Eve instead of partying with hot guys. She is grumpy. Rated T because I forgot if I used swear words in it and I am too lazy to check. One Shot unless asked to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not Even Sorry**

2012 was ending. The end came so quickly that Mindy forgot it had ever begun. Mindy always loved New Year's: the parties, the champagne, the New Year's Kiss. But no, no kiss for her. She will be ringing in the New Year in a delivery room, cradling a gross bloody baby that just erupted out of a nasty ginormous vagina. Great.

11:26. This lady still wouldn't give up the kid. It was stuck, coming out slowly. Mindy tried not to think of herself, knowing that her patient was having a way worse holiday than her, but it was hard. She had been invited to three parties, two of them no doubt full of awesome sexy guys and lots of mistletoe and little care for the amount of alcohol they were consuming. The third one was Betsy's party, which she was only going to attend out of sympathy.

11:29. She had thirty-one minutes to pull a brat out of this lady, change out of her scrubs and get to the greatest parties of the year through New York/New Year's traffic. Mindy sighed inwardly. Another year without a kiss at midnight. She was definitely going to die alone.

11:34. The baby's head had almost popped its way out of her. Mindy cursed herself for choosing such a disgusting profession. Finally, after a lot of screaming and nasty glop, the baby was free from its mother. It was a boy. Great, another reminder that she was single.

11:46. She wiped him clean and handed him to his mother. She cried out of happiness, holding her baby for the first time, and it was almost enough to lift Mindy's spirits. After she finished up with the new parents, she walked out of the delivery room and washed her hands.

11:50. It was no use changing out of her scrubs. She sighed as she let her hair down, running her fingers through it. She didn't care if no one could see her, she was going to look good on New Years.

11:53. She walked into the break room and bought some chips from the vending machine. She popped the bag open as she fell onto the couch and smiled as the aroma of sour cream and onion filled her nostrils. _You can be my New Year's Kiss_, she thought. She heard squeaks coming from the hall, but ignored it. They grew louder and louder and extremely irritating until:

11:55. Danny Castellano leaned against the door jam and smirked at her.

"Ugh, what are you doing here Danny." It came out more as a demand than a question.

"Had a surgery." He waltzed into the room and plopped on the couch next to her, making her sit up. "You?"

"My stupid patient decided to go into labor in the middle of Shauna's party." Danny gave a stupid half-smile at her response. He stood up and went to the vending machine.

"You thirsty?"

"Yeah."

After the clinking of coins and the bang of two cans, Danny returned to his seat.

"Happy New Year," he murmured, and they clinked cans. Mindy responded with a guttural moan, and slumped against the chair.

"Okay. I get it. I'm not Meg Ryan, and I will never have a Billy Crystal. I'll die alone, like that horror movie Gwen's husband made me watch." Mindy talked to the ceiling. "Look, it's 11:59."

Danny rolled his eyes as she began counting down in a defeated, monotone voice.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven,"

He inched closer to her, exhaling, irritated.

"six, five, four,"

He rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"three, two,"

But she never made it to one. Instead, her lips were smashed into by Danny's. She jerked backwards a bit, but not enough to pull from him. Her eyes were saucers, staring at Danny's closed, concentrated ones. He wrapped his hand around her neck, and gave her a long, pleasant kiss. He wasn't full-on macking with her, but something about it felt very personal.

12:01. He pulled away and opened his eyes to her aghast, confused, and slightly angry face.

"I figured that'd be better than listening to you complaining for the next year," he muttered in his grumpy frog voice.

Mindy gave a surprised laugh, and Danny shot her his stupid half-smile.

"Happy New Year, Mindy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Still Not That Sorry. (btw these have nothing to do with the story. This is my assuring myself that writing fanfiction isn't that nerdy). **

12:02. Danny swallowed, his weird Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Mindy didn't know what to say. She looked at him for a moment and watched him turn away and swallow again. She wasn't sure if she had enjoyed that.

12:03. She decided that yes, she did. But not because she liked Danny. Gross. She enjoyed it because it confirmed that beneath Danny's stupid, cranky exterior, he did care about her. And he paid attention to her. No matter how much he would deny it, he was her friend .

12:04. She watched Danny's eyes flick back to her as he grew uncomfortable with her staring at him. Mindy barely choked down a chuckle before turning towards the television and flipping the channel to Dick Clark's New Year's Special.

"Ugh, Ryan Seacrest is such a dreamboat." Mindy groaned. Danny glanced at her with his puppy dog eyes, that he didn't even know he was using. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just not surprised that you think so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't respond. He just stared at her for a second, looking slightly sad, slightly perturbed. He turned and shook his head.

12:08. Mindy wasn't going to let him pick on her for such a trivial thing. She paused the TV, turned on the couch and kicked Danny in the thigh. He raised his hand halfway as if to wave her off.

"I'm sorry, are you jealous because I think Ryan Seacrest is more handsome than you?" Mindy used her best innocence voice – slightly higher-pitched and with her head cocked to the side – and watched Danny's face.

"Okay," Danny took a deep breath. "First of all, no one is more handsome that me." Mindy rolled her eyes. "Second of all, I don't care who you think is attractive. Why would I be jealous."

"Danny, you just kissed me!" She practically yelled. Danny sank into himself. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, I told you that was just to shut you up."

"You could have shut me up by smacking me." Danny ignored that.

"I didn't want you to think you had a chance with me."

"Ew! Like I would want to go out with you. I'm just saying that you are probably hiding some of your emotions from me."

12:13. Danny straightened up. "I don't have emotions." He took a sip of his soda and pressed play on the tv. Mindy mimicked his half-raised hand and shook her head, her eyes pointed at the ceiling. They sat there in silence, watching the New Year's special, and fermented in their own anguish.

"You sound pretty emotional when you sing." Mindy said under her breath. Danny whirled around, paused the tv and then practically launched the remote trying to toss it away. Mindy giggled.

"Yeah, you thought you were alone in the office, but I was working late," she worked out between chortles.

"That must have been Jeremy." He seethed.

"Was it 'Drops of Jupiter?' That song must have meaning to you, it sounded like you were crying near the end of it." Mindy still could not contain her laughter. "It sounds better on an organ, though, than on your dingy little electric piano."

Danny looked around the room, as if for assistance, though they were the only two there. "I..I don't sing." He sputtered.

"You're pretty good, too. But, I guess most artists are perpetually cranky narcissists no one likes to be around. I mean, look at Kanye." Mindy was shaking with laughter as she saw Danny's face grow red. He was getting embarrassed. She was winning.

"If only American Idol was still a thing, you could try out!"

12:15. Danny's face smashed into hers. Once again, he was cradling her neck and squeezing his eyes shut and kissing her.

When he pulled away, again, Mindy was aghast, again. Except this time he didn't feel awkward. He delivered his famous half-smile, stood up, and walked out, muttering:

"Yep, shuts you up,"

In victory.


End file.
